


Vanilla Latte

by LavenderWine



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluffy, Nora has a coffee addiction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWine/pseuds/LavenderWine
Summary: Nora is cramming for finals and Ewan just wants to spend time with her. And he brought coffee.
Relationships: Ewan x Nora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Vanilla Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that I had to hammer out. Also, bad title, I know but I couldn't think of anything else. SO VANILLA LATTE IS WHAT YOU GUYS GET. xD

Late afternoon found Nora in the library, poring over a pile of notes and textbooks. It was drawing dangerously close to the first week of December and with that, dangerously close to finals. She had been frantically studying all week and yet it never felt enough. Nora had been rapidly approaching the point where she needed to just put her head down and sleep for two days when a cup of coffee in a paper cup was thunked onto the table near her.

“I’m starting to think you need an intervention.”

Nora craned her head upwards to see Ewan’s familiar figure, lips pulled into a lopsided smirk. She grunted noncommittally at him, hands shooting out to grab the coffee, cradling it close to her face. The smell alone was enough to make her feel marginally better in her exhaustion, the promise of caffeination gifting her with a tiny burst of energy.

“From the coffee or the studying?”

Her boyfriend grabbed one of the nearby chairs and dragged it out, uncaring of the loud grind it made on the floor and sat down next to her. He took a moment and raked his eyes over the sprawl of notes and textbooks and arched a brow.

“I was going to say coffee...”

“Don’t you even try it-”

“But now I think both. How long have you been at it?”

Nora fished her phone out of her pocket to check the time, “Since ten this morning.”

Ewan did not look impressed, “It’s after two.”

“No, really? Is that why my phone says it’s 2:09?”

He narrowed his eyes, “Funny.”

A weak but playful smirk quirked across Nora’s lips, “I thought so.” She paused, sipping thoughtfully on her fresh coffee, “How’d you know where I was?”

Ewan propped his head up on his hand, elbow braced on the table. He was still wearing his usual leather jacket and she could smell the crisp November air hanging off of him. He still wore the thick collar around his neck, despite his improving skill at keeping his head firmly on his shoulders.

“Your brother, you weren’t home when I stopped by and he said you’d been here studying.”

She smiled at him, “And you knew I needed the coffee.”

He chuckled and flicked her forehead lightly. The red-head squawked and swatted at his hand, which only made him laugh more, “You’re small enough that the only thing you need to keep your body running is coffee.”

“I’m not that short!” she hissed.

“We’ve been through this before. And you definitely are. You’re short enough to have your own weather system down there.”

“Next time you lose your head, I’m throwing it as far away from you as I can…” she grumbled.

Ewan glared, “You’re not funny.”

“I’m hilarious.” Nora grinned and took another drink of her latte, “Soooo...you were looking for me this morning?”

His cheeks pinked lightly, “Well I...I wanted to see you…”

She always found it so cute when he got flustered. Smiling warmly, she reached out and tugged at the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer to press a kiss to his cheek. A cheek which darkened at her affectionate display.

“You’re so sweet.” The smile slipped a bit, “But...I can’t. Finals are next week and I’m way behind. Raincheck?”

Ewan looked disappointed for a moment before smirking faintly, “What if I said I was going to feed you?”

“...I’m listening.”

“Take a break and let’s go get lunch. You’ve been studying for most of the day, you’ll turn into a book at this rate.”

Nora snorted, “What professor taught you your biology?”

“Why? Want to learn as much as me?”

“No, so I can know who to avoid.” 

She playfully shoved his shoulder as she said that and he laughed quietly. Then with a half lidded gaze and a smirk on his mouth, he reached out a hand and quickly flipped her textbook shut. That earned him a scowl and a punch to his shoulder.

“You jerk!” Nora growled, “I needed to mark that page for later!”

“Oh no…” he drawled, “it looks like you’ve lost your place. Guess you have to take a break.”

“I was going to go to lunch with you!”

“You’ll survive.”

With a huff she slumped into her chair, folding her arms tightly over her chest. His smirk widened and grew more playful. Ewan gave a light but teasing tug on a lock of hair, earning a growl from Nora, who swatted again at his hand.

“Well now I don’t think I should go.” She stuck her tongue out at him, “Since you’re being difficult.”

“There’s more coffee in it for you.”

“....Dammit.”

Sulking and unable to resist the promise of both food and more coffee, Nora gathered up her things and shoved them into her bag. Ewan laughed as he stood, towering over her. He rubbed the top of her head, mussing her hair and ignored her protests. Despite his teasing, Nora guessed that it wouldn’t be terrible to have a late lunch with him. 

Finals could wait a little bit.


End file.
